Partida de Ajedrez
by Dark's Loud Symphony
Summary: "Cada mentira dicha te deja en deuda con la verdad. En algún momento, tarde o temprano, tales deudas deben ser pagadas. Cuando sea tu turno de pagar, ¿me permitirías ser la entidad encargada de recibir la ofrenda que deberás presentar como retribución por los engaños que has hilado a tu alrededor?" [Lucycoln]


_**Disclaimer:**__ Loud House aún me sigue perteneciendo; sigo haciendo esto únicamente para obtener un beneficio y sigue sin interesarme si alguno de ustedes disfruta de este relato; [solo una de las anteriores afirmaciones continua siendo una falsa mentira]._

* * *

**Partida de Ajedrez**

Alguna vez, ella llegó a mencionarle que las partidas de ajedrez eran una alegoría a la vida.

"_Participamos en un juego predeciblemente impredecible en el que las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad se enfrentan en una intensa pero inevitablemente finita lucha._

_En un juego en el que las flamas del resentimiento existente entre cada facción __eventualmente__ serán consumidas por el paso del tiempo._

_En un juego en el que hombres, mujeres, animales y objetos regresaran silenciosos a sus lóbregas prisiones hechas de madera, acero, vidrio y metal._

_En un juego en el que, sin importar quién fue el victorioso y quien fue el derrotado, dos entidades prevalecerán al final, uno frente al otro, simbolizando con solemne respeto a un afable blanco y a un enigmático negro"._

Para él, ese era un recuerdo particularmente especial, no porque fuese una remembranza de las habilidades de su hermana, las cuales le permitían recoger la más mundana de las situaciones y transformarla en un relato fantástico donde luces y sombras se entretejían en un intrincado e irrepetible patrón.

No, ese era un recuerdo particularmente especial porque, a medida que aquella interacción se repetía en su mente con marcada obstinación, él empezó a creer que sus palabras ocultaban algo más.

En algún punto, se atrevió incluso a teorizar que en realidad no se trataba de una interpretación metafórica de la vida o del ajedrez.

Aquella era una escueta suposición soportaba endeblemente en cuatro palabras halladas en el primer y en el último párrafo de aquel improvisado recital, cuatro palabras que, en cualquier otro momento, le hubiesen parecido simples piezas de una comparación rutinariamente estándar.

_Luz y oscuridad, blanco y negro… Lincoln Loud y Lucy Loud. _

Era una idea sin fundamento, encauzada por un capricho infantil y alentada con renuencia por las singulares reflexiones que en ese entonces interactuaban con sus pensamientos en aisladas y distantes ocasiones.

Era una idea que durante algunas semanas se había sentido natural, correcta inclusive.

_Aquellas verdades que cada quien decide esconder en las más profundas e inaccesibles zonas de la mente y el corazón solo tienen el poder de lastimar a aquel que elige voluntariamente ocultarlas, ¿no es así? _

Si tenía razón y junto a su hermana protagonizaba un tranquilo juego de ajedrez entonces, se hallaba en desventaja.

Hacía tiempo que había optado por encerrar, en algún lugar olvidado incluso por él mismo, las certezas que habían empezado a asustarlo cuando _esa _idea ya no se sentía natural, cuando ya no se sentía correcta.

Y ahora, mucho después, ella trataba de desenterrar una tumba sepultada por las arenas de una obligada ignorancia; _existían fantasmas cuyo sueño eterno era mejor no perturbar_.

De ser realmente un juego, Lucy acababa de revelarle la magistral estrategia que, con dedicada paciencia y precisión, había logrado elaborar.

Las piezas del tablero se ubicaban de tal forma que solo un movimiento le era posible.

_Debía_ _ofrecer una respuesta_.

No hacerlo equivaldría a extender artificialmente la oscura silueta que lo acompañaba a todas partes y ella podría entonces verla con mayor claridad.

Mentir era, por supuesto, una muy tendedora opción. Sin embargo…

Figuras encorvadas provenientes de un pasado cercano se encargaron de recordarle con solemnidad su historial con las mentiras y, de un momento a otro, ya no le parecía una buena idea; él simplemente _no _tenía _tanta suerte._

La verdad tendría que servirle en su lugar.

_Ella sería su espada. Ella sería su escudo. Y finalmente, ella sería la virtuosa artífice de su caída._

Los músculos de Lincoln se tensaron automáticamente ante la nueva perspectiva, casi como si se preparasen para entrar en combate; una aseveración mucho más cierta de lo que él y muchos otros pudiesen esperar o imaginar.

Con su cuerpo preparado para recorrer una ruta de final desconocido y sin querer retrasar lo aparentemente inevitable, el joven albino deposito su mirada sobre la monocromática poeta.

Como era usual, se veía… impasible. Estaba parada a pocos pasos de él con esa postura que era tan característica en ella, su espalda recta y sus manos cruzadas, ocultas a su inspección.

_Oscura como la noche, cabello como brea, un espeluznante ser que intriga a cualquiera._

De vez en cuando su cabeza se balanceaba de lado a lado en un movimiento por poco inapreciable; ello y su pierna izquierda, que se hallaba levemente adelantada, eran las únicas evidencias de la vehemente expectativa que crecía en su interior.

Aquella era, en lo que a él respetaba, una visión esperanzadoramente desalentadora.

No había miedo, no había dudas, no había inquietud. Solo había expectación tranquila.

Quizás fue debido a ello que su voz no pudo hallar la fuerza para presentarse ante ella; en su lugar, una muy sencilla negación, con su cabeza, eso fue todo lo que pudo ofrecerle.

Su respuesta para ella; _la más sincera de sus verdades._

O eso es lo que, en principio, parecía.

"Lincoln…", la monótona voz de Lucy disperso, algunos segundos después, el silencio que se había manifestado, sin permiso, ante ellos. "Las mentiras que le contamos a otros, las mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos… todas y cada una de ellas implican una deuda con la verdad".

Ella avanzo un paso en dirección a su hermano antes de continuar, "En algún momento, tarde o temprano, tales deudas deben ser pagadas…". Otro paso fue dado con una muy precisa inmediatez, "con ello en mente, ¿crees que podrías hacerme una promesa?"

Un movimiento afirmativo, casi imperceptible, fue lo único que obtuvo como contestación, pero era suficiente para ella, su confianza en él seguía siendo absoluta.

"Cuando sea tu turno de pagar, ¿me permitirías ser la entidad encargada de recibir la ofrenda que deberás presentar como retribución por los engaños que has hilado a tu alrededor?".

El único hijo varón de la casa Loud se sintió nuevamente incapaz de emitir una respuesta vocal al interrogante que le presentaba la más misteriosa y espeluznante de sus hermanas.

El don del habla lo había abandonado en un esfuerzo consciente por evitar comprometerse a enfrentar aquellos incómodos sentimientos que desde hacía ya algún tiempo navegaban bonancibles por los afluentes de su mente.

Sentimientos que en su sosiego observaban, analizaban y registraban hasta el más mínimo detalle concerniente a las defensas que él cuidadosamente había construido para contener a su ingenuo e irreflexivo corazón.

Sentimientos que evocaban ante él imágenes e ilusiones en las cuales ellos eran algo más.

Sentimientos que lo hacían inmensamente feliz pero que, al final, aceptarlos bien podrían significar su propia destrucción, la destrucción de su familia y en especial, la destrucción de _ella_.

Y odiaba lo fácil que era, lo fácil que seria.

Odiaba los sentimientos que lo habían orillado a esa situación, misma situación donde bastaría con una única acción para liberar al desastre de las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero.

Odiaba el hecho de que, sin importar cual fuese su repuesta, ella resultaría finalmente herida.

Odiaba ser capaz de lastimarla y por ello…

Por ello se sorprendió al sentir como su cuerpo le brindaba a su hermana otro leve asentimiento.

_La puerta que conducía a la habitación en la cual reposaba aquel prisionero permanecería aún abierta._

Lucy sintió como las comisuras de sus labios temblaron por una fracción de segundo.

Se sentía inmensamente optimista.

Aquella era, por supuesto, una sensación ajena a la naturaleza intrínseca de su ser; sin embargo, era también la sensación que servía como el faro luminoso bajo el que la esperanza de su mayor anhelo florecía.

Con un movimiento perezoso ella dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña ventana por la cual se filtraba aquella luz que ahuyentaba sin piedad a casi todas las sombras que deseaban descansar en el dormitorio de su hermano.

En su pálida piel podía sentir como los haces del sol perdían fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba. La noche pronto los cubriría y la oscuridad reinaría durante las que, sin lugar a dudas, eran sus horas favoritas del día.

Tristemente, ello también significaba que el tiempo que podía compartir con su preciado ángel blanco sin ser interrumpidos o sin levantar mayores sospechas estaba llegando a su fin, pronto debería marcharse.

Sin que sus gestos dieran muestra de su decepción, Lucy poso nuevamente su mirada en su hermano.

Él seguía allí, de pie frente a ella, completamente quieto, con sus ojos azules fijos en su persona, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Por un momento, la joven gótica creyó escuchar ciertos ecos, algo familiares, parecidos a fuertes y resonantes tamborileos. Se escuchaban algo erráticos, claramente fuera de ritmo.

Requirió de un breve instante para ubicar el origen de los golpeteos; _provenían del área izquierda de su pecho_.

Internamente, ella emitió un suspiro teñido en ironía.

Desearía poder fingir y aceptar que era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así pero, ello significaría ser culpable del mismo crimen que le había permitido acusar a su hermano poco tiempo atrás.

Aun no se acostumbraba totalmente al hecho de que otro ser humano pudiese afectarla con tal facilidad, al hecho de que una entidad tan opuesta a ella pudiera estremecer con tal fuerza a su generalmente calmada y monótona alma.

Y es que era en esos momentos, cuando solo eran ellos dos, cuando él la observaba con tal intensidad, cuando ella se convertía en el centro de su universo y él, en el de ella; era en esos momentos en los que lograba entender con absoluta claridad los detalles de aquellos sentimientos que usualmente le eran esquivos y podía comprender lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que… lo amaba.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta y detenerlo, su siguiente _suspiro _recorrió las rutas invisibles que se dibujaban en el aire.

Para su buena fortuna, tal descuido le permitió liberarse del ensimismamiento que estrujaba su mente y a partir de allí, le fue sencillo recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo físico.

La breve perdida de dicho control representaba para ella una llamada de atención. Ahora estaba segura de que debía emprender la retirada; ya había logrado mucho, mucho más de lo que inicialmente se había propuesto lograr en aquel encuentro.

Su corazón debería ya sentirse satisfecho, ella debería ya sentirse satisfecha y aun así, el desear aún más de lo que ya tienes es una característica inherente a la condición humana; un defecto o una bendición que impulsaba a hombres y mujeres más allá de sus límites ordinarios.

En cierto modo, no le emocionaba el exigirle aún más a la musa del destino que con gran amabilidad le brindaba acceso a sus dominios y le permitía desdibujar sutilmente las líneas que definían los caminos que ella y su hermano debían recorrer.

"_No obstante… Ya he cometido varias insensateces el día de hoy… ¿Qué tan malo podría ser cometer una más?" _

Con ese pensamiento, Lucy reunió todo el valor del cual disponía. Un pequeño cambio en su posición daba fe de la determinación que ahora fluía presurosa por sus venas, un pequeño cambio que solo un reducido grupo de personas podría llegar a notar, un reducido grupo de personas en el cual el nombre de Lincoln podía ser contado.

Fue gracias a esa profunda comprensión que el aludido entro en alerta. Era imposible para él no detallar la sutil alteración en los gestos y las formas de su hermana.

Era imposible porque sus ojos se habían mantenido enfocados en su oscura figura con una agudeza visual que bien podría compararse con la óptica de un halcón que sobrevolaba y visualizaba a una inconsciente presa.

_Las diferencias con ese símil radicaban en que ella no era una presa inconsciente y él, con toda seguridad, no se sentía como el astuto y habilidoso cazador._

A ello se podría atribuir el hecho de que Lincoln tratase de reconstruir con inquieta velocidad los muros mentales que supuestamente debían protegerlo de aquellas emociones que roían sus pensamientos casi a diario.

Ya había sido doblegado dos veces en ese encuentro. Por eso, sin importar cual fuese su perspectiva, sin importar cual fuese su lógica, sin importar cuales fuesen sus palabras, no caería una tercera vez.

Era un plan sencillo con un objetivo sólido.

Y aun así, Lincoln solo pudo observar impotente como sus defensas fueron fácilmente superadas por un movimiento inesperado.

_No hubo perspectiva, no hubo lógica, no hubo palabras._

El enemigo ya no se movilizaba por planos intangibles. Ahora se hallaba parado justo frente a él, a pocos centímetros de su humanidad.

En honor a la verdad, ni el más elaborado de los planes le hubiese proporcionado al peliblanco posibilidad alguna de triunfar; el destino no era hoy su aliado, era el de Lucy.

Por ello, Lincoln perdió todo su ímpetu en el preciso instante en el que la joven gótica acorto la distancia que los separaba al dar otro paso hacia él.

Lo poco que se había dicho y lo mucho que se había dejado implícito dotaría de una nueva dimensión a todas y cada una de las interacciones que ellos dos pudiesen tener de ese punto en adelante.

_El peligro también era mucho más real. El desastre nunca había estado más cerca de ellos._

Durante los próximos días, Lincoln rememoraría el siguiente acontecimiento en busca de cualquier indicio que le permitiera culpar a su hermana, responsabilizarla solo a ella de lo sucedido.

Las respuestas que obtendría en ese futuro análisis serian perfectamente iguales a las que había obtenido segundos después de que todo hubiese terminado.

¿Lucy empezó a acercarse aún más a él luego de avanzar ese tercer paso?

_Sí._

¿Ella le había oportunidad de retroceder, de alejarse?

_Sí._

¿Él hizo uso de la oportunidad que ella le había brindado?

_No._

¿Era ella culpable?

_Sí. _

¿Era él cómplice?

_Sí. _

¿Era él, por lo tanto, igualmente culpable?

_Sí._

Al final, él entendería también que preocuparse por determinar al responsable equivaldría a preocuparse por el asunto menos relevante.

En el gran esquema de las situaciones que ellos habían protagonizado, el evento más importante consistía en aquel en el cual sus labios se habían encontrado durante un efímero instante.

_No por error, no por curiosidad, no por inocencia. _

Había sido un contacto deliberado, efectuado con intención consiente; deseado por ambos, aceptado totalmente por ella, renegado tímidamente por él.

Un beso. No, un roce, ese era un término más apropiado para describir la acción iniciada por la sombría fémina.

_Fue_ _tranquilo_, como un río cuyo caudal se movía adormilado luego de una fugaz llovizna.

_Fue_ _ligero_, similar a un diente de león que se eleva sin control, atrapado entre indomables corrientes de aire.

_Fue_ _fantasmal_, tan sutil y silencioso como… como ella.

Con esa última reflexión el hijo del medio pudo comprender la naturaleza subyacente que se ocultaba tras la osada acción de su hermana.

_No buscaba ser sensual. No buscaba ser pretenciosa. No buscaba ser lujuriosa. No buscaba ser pasional._

Ella. Simplemente ella. Eso era lo que Lucy estaba tratando de trasmitirle, de ofrecerle.

Las lecciones aprendidas en aventuras pasadas seguían presentes, muy vivas. No había necesidad de fingir o aparentar ser alguien quien no eras.

Y, cuando todo termino, Lincoln guardo para si otra reflexión.

_Fue breve_, tanto que, durante un momento, él creyó haberlo imaginado todo.

Quizás habría podido convencerse de ello si la pequeña gótica hubiese mantenido su cabeza gacha.

Pero el destino es una fuerza tenaz, una fuerza que utilizaría sin vacilar todos sus recursos para ayudar a esa joven e incomprendida alma.

Después de todo, para eso eran los amigos.

No le permitiría al así llamado Lincoln encontrar un lugar en el cual esconderse, no le permitiría malinterpretar los sentimientos que le habían sido presentados, no le permitirá transformar esa realidad, _su_ realidad, en algo que claramente no sería verdadero.

Así, con férrea convicción, el destino cobijo con ternura a una muy tímida Lucy y la alentó a levantar su cabeza, a erigirse digna, sin vergüenza, sin miedo.

El tono rojizo que salpicaba sus pálidas mejillas capturó con inmediatez la atención del joven de cabello blanco.

Ella hubiese querido ofrecerle una sonrisa, para demostrarle que era inmensamente feliz, que él la hacía inmensamente feliz. Pero no pudo hacerlo, algunas de las emociones que la embargaban eran tan nuevas e intensas que terminaron por abrumar sus sentidos.

En todo caso, si bien una sonrisa hubiese sido bien recibida, ese no era, precisamente, un gesto imprescindible.

Bastaba con el rubor que coloreaba aquel pálido rostro de extremo a extremo para que él aceptase la realidad de lo acontecido.

Bastaba con ese rubor para que el hombre del plan cayera totalmente rendido e hipnotizado.

Bastaba con ese rubor para que, en su honesta opinión, ella se viese _sobrenaturalmente encantadora_.

Y no era justo.

No era justo porque él se enfrentaba a una indómita fuerza primordial.

No era justo porque ella no necesitaba la ayuda de tal fuerza apabullante.

No era justo porque ella no necesitaba de nada más que de sí misma para encontrar y dejar al descubierto todas las falencias que él, en un acto de encomiable cordura o de despreciable cobardía, trataba de esconder para protegerlos a los dos.

Lucy se permitió observar atentamente a su hermano luego de haber levantado la cabeza; los papeles que se les habían asignado previamente a la escena en la que sus labios se encontraron ahora yacían invertidos.

Ahora, ella era el halcón. Probablemente, siempre lo había sido.

Lo que vio en él logro colmarla de alegría, esperanza y _tristeza_.

Las manos de su hermano temblaban, se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior y su respiración se hallaba agitada, ciertamente no a causa del efímero contacto que sus bocas habían compartido.

Su mirada, noto ella al final, se encontraba ligeramente desenfocada, perdida en un mundo que no le era del todo inaccesible.

En su _mente_, Lincoln pudo visualizar el caos en su estado más puro, una guerra total que se libraba en todos los posibles frentes de su subconsciente.

Los ejércitos pertenecientes a su buen juicio y su moral chocaban con violencia contra las incansables hordas del deseo y la insensatez.

Y justo en el medio, allí se encontraba él, viendo como su nombre era celebrado y vitoreado por aquellas siluetas poco definidas que batallaban sin cuartel.

Estaba seguro de que tendría que elegir un bando rápidamente o seria eliminado y suplantado sin dudar.

Pero esa era la misma clase de pensamientos que le preocupaban en demasía. No entendía porque debía elegir, no entendía porque se le presentaban dos opciones; solo había un camino que podía seguir, solo había una respuesta que podía calificarse como correcta y a pesar de ello él…

"Lincoln…", una voz neutra y un suave agarre en su mano derecha fueron los elementos que terminaron por alejarlo del cruento y decadente ambiente que era fiel reflejo de su dividida razón.

Fue con una muy artificial tranquilidad que el mencionado se atrevió a ubicar la mirada en su extremidad derecha, aquella donde se posaba una mano enchapada en un pálido marfil; de toque sereno, fresco y ligeramente reconfortante, similar a los vientos de otoño.

En cierto sentido, era curioso, nada parecía haber cambiado y sin embargo, algo era diferente; ahora existía una desemejanza apenas perceptible que él casi se permitió pasar por alto.

Pero ello no le era posible, no cuando podía apreciarlo en carne propia, no cuando hacerlo implicaría ratificar la condición que se le había, quizás con justa razón, atribuido.

Y es que allí, en ese agarre, en la fuerza prácticamente inexistente impresa en aquella sujeción, podía sentirlo, _sentirla_.

Ella no deseaba causarle más dolor.

A través de aquel pensamiento fue que él finalmente hallo el impulso para levantar la cabeza y buscar su mirada.

Las pequeñas aberturas en la negra cortina formada por su cabello consintieron el encuentro entre sus ojos. Un cálido azul oceánico se enfrentó a un translucido azul ártico bañado con briznas purpureas.

_La partida de ajedrez había terminado._

El joven Loud emitió un tímido suspiro y, a continuación, le brindo a la poeta una sonrisa resignada.

Algunas de sus hermanas eran propensas a descartar las creencias esotéricas de su oscura familiar como ideas y dogmas banales.

Hubo un tiempo en el que él, fuera de ciertas aficiones conjuntas, como los fantasmas, pudo quizás haber creído lo mismo.

No obstante, esa era una visión pasada, diluida a razón de una cada vez mayor y significativa convivencia. Ahora, él simplemente ya no estaba tan seguro de la veracidad de tal percepción.

Su principal argumento a favor de aquella incertidumbre provenía precisamente de esos tranquilos ojos que usualmente permanecían ocultos al mundo.

Lincoln no sabía el cómo y no entendía el porqué. Lo único que le era posible asegurar era que, cuando ella decidía mostrarlos, generalmente en su presencia, poco había que ocultar.

_Ellos lo veían y comprendían todo. _

Quizás si existían fuerzas misteriosas que interactuaban con ellos en formas que solo unos cuantos podían o trataban de entender.

Quizás simplemente la familiaridad del vínculo que habían forjado les permitía comunicar tanto con tan poco.

Quizás ella solo lo conocía muy bien y él únicamente trataba de integrarse en ese mundo en el cual su hermana parecía encajar con pasmosa naturalidad.

No sabía la respuesta a ninguna de esas cuestiones, lo que si sabía era que, luego de verlo con sus ojos, ella leería sus pensamientos con la misma facilidad con la cual él leía sus cómics.

Era Lincoln quien podía experimentarlos, era Lucy quien podía intuirlos y ahora, ahora era ella quien podía confirmar, a través de una sola palabra, las vagas sospechas que cruzaban sus mentes ya desgastadas.

_Oscuridad._

En esos instantes ella era la oscuridad. Salvaje, llamativa, impredecible, peligrosa.

¿Y él?

Él simplemente era alguien cuyo sentido común se encontraba realizando un esfuerzo titánico para lograr que recobrase la compostura; para lograr que los más básicos instintos de autoconservación se impusieran sobre las volubles emociones; para lograr evitar que él caminase voluntariamente hacia la oscuridad, misma oscuridad donde seria consumido, sin misericordia, por las llamas ennegrecidas de un imperdonable pecado.

Solo tenía que formularla nuevamente, él lo sabía, ella igual. Solo tenía que formular por segunda vez aquella pregunta que había desencadenado cada uno de esos cuestionables sucesos. Algunas pocas palabras dichas de forma interrogante y Lincoln se quebraría.

Una pregunta y su hermano reconocería la verdad que se manifestaba frente a sus ojos.

Una pregunta y su hermano se esforzaría por ofrecerle el mundo, las estrellas y todo cuanto ella le pidiese.

Una pregunta y su hermano se sacrificaría por ella, lo arriesgaría todo, solo para verla feliz.

"_Pero… con frecuencia, la realidad de aquello que se estima correcto tiende a ser… decepcionante"_.

Aquel sería un pensamiento guardado celosamente por aquella oscura emisaria, un pensamiento destinado a un receptor sin nombre cuya dirección, por el momento, debería permanecer en la más absoluta ambigüedad.

Lucy tendría que conformarse y vanagloriarse con saberse poseedora de tan íntimas e inefables verdades.

Se disculparía con el destino por forzar su mano hasta tal extremo.

Se odiaría a si misma por haber propiciado el sufrimiento que ahora anegaba el corazón de su hermano.

¿Y a él? Pues a él lo amaría aún más porque a pesar de ser arrastrado por ella a todos los círculos del infierno, seguía allí, herido, agotado, completamente indefenso y aun así, aun así se mantenía en pie, regio, dispuesto a protegerla de la terrible oscuridad que corroía sus almas.

¿Era tentador el tener al alcance el fruto de tu ambición, de tu deseo, de tu anhelo?

_Si, era tentador._

¿Era triste y era trágico el saber que tal vez no lo merecías; saber que incluso si decidías renegar de todos los dioses y decidías enfrentar su justificaba ira; tomarlo sería el más grande de tus errores, el más grande de tus fracasos?

_Si, era triste y era trágico._

Y para Lucy, para Lucy ese era un buen final.

"_Además…", _agregó mordazmente para sí_, "he logrado obtener nuevas ideas para usar en mis próximos poemas, serán gloriosamente deprimentes"_, con ese fútil consuelo ella finalmente logro obsequiarle una sonrisa a su amado ángel; la ironía de que no pudiese sonreírle en su momento más feliz y si pudiese hacerlo en su momento más triste no pasaba desapercibido por su persona.

Pero así era ella, eso era lo que la hacía especial.

Totalmente resignada, Lucy se permitió emitir un suspiro quedo antes soltar la mano de su hermano, retroceder dos pasos y girar parcialmente su cuerpo en posición de retirada.

Aquellas acciones aliviaron y lastimaron el corazón del albino, esa era la lógica ilógica de aquel sentimiento que él aún se negaba a nombrar.

Un_ "lo siento mucho Lincoln"_ fue entonado por ella en el tono más melancólico que cualquiera de ellos dos hubiese escuchado alguna vez.

A continuación, Lucy avanzo otros tres pasos, sujeto y dio vuelta al pomo de la puerta, dudo solo medio segundo y entonces, salió por la puerta de aquella habitación sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

No confiaba en ella para hacer lo correcto**,** no confiaba en ella para permitirse contemplar nuevamente a su hermano y lograr resistir el impulso de entregarle aquel interrogante cuya consciente respuesta los condenaría a los dos a la más absoluta e intranquila soledad.

El clic del pestillo marco el final de su interacción.

Así se hizo el silencio; salvo por aquel particular sonido que se repetía con insistencia en la cabeza del joven Loud; un aplauso sarcásticamente vacío proveniente de una entidad incorpórea que le felicitaba por su valentía y le recriminaba por su cobardía.

Lincoln se quedó observando fijamente la puerta sin saber cómo sentirse. ¿Orgulloso, tal vez? No sería para menos, había luchado una batalla imposible contra sí mismo, contra ella, contra el destino, un rival implacable de poderes absolutos y había triunfado… había triunfado.

Pero eso no era cierto y él era consciente de ello.

Realmente no había triunfado, ella había cedido voluntariamente su victoria. Eran dos perspectivas que finalizaban en un resultado idéntico pero, las implicaciones que rodeaban a cada una no podían, aunque así lo quisiesen, ser más diferentes.

Estuvo de pie por tiempo indefinido, ¿20 segundos?, ¿5 minutos?, ¿1 hora? Ello no era relevante pues, al final, sus piernas simplemente cedieron bajo el peso de sus sentimientos, pensamientos y decisiones.

Logro caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Le dolía la cabeza, le pesaba el pecho, le faltaba el aliento.

Parecía una mezcla lo suficientemente consistente como para entregarse al pánico. La petición de auxilio que intento emitir murió súbitamente en la punta de su lengua cuando sus síntomas empezaron a menguar en respuesta a un familiar aroma que fue identificado con precisión por su sentido olfativo.

Uvas. Olía a uvas.

Él levanto la cabeza con conflictiva esperanza y dirigió su mirada a la entrada de su habitación.

La puerta seguía cerrada.

Atino a gemir con ligera decepción antes de dejarse caer con la misma pesadez con la cual había caído en un principio.

Tal vez estaba empezando a imaginar cosas, sabía que nadie podría culparlo de ser así, había sido sometido a una gran cantidad de estrés durante la última media hora.

Sin darse cuenta, su nariz registró nuevamente aquella particular fragancia al tiempo que cerraba sus parpados. Esa era una buena señal, su cordura seguía intacta, al menos desde cierto punto de vista.

Decidido a seguir el rastro, Lincoln se rehúso en todo momento a levantar el velo que privaba de toda utilidad a su sentido de la vista, no quería arriesgarse a perder la sutil y aromática pista.

Con las palabras adecuadas, cualquiera podría convertir la pequeña misión del peliblanco en la más épica de la aventuras. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, la _verdad_ era simple y no debería haber problema alguno en admitirlo, ello no la hacía necesariamente menos significativa.

En este caso, la objetiva realidad era que Lincoln solo necesito mover parcialmente su cabeza, hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha, no hubiese importado, la conclusión seria la misma y seria la correcta.

Ahora, ¿cómo podría desglosarse la dichosa conclusión? Pues detalle a detalle, como era lo idóneo.

Si, olía a uvas, precisamente en el lado de la cama donde _ella_ había estado acostada narrándole cuentos fragmentados, exponiéndole ideas discordantes, recitándole poemas inconclusos.

Todo ello con la intención de que él le ofreciera su opinión, porque su opinión era importante, o al menos, lo era para ella.

Todo ello antes de que su bien encaminada conversación tomase un inesperado desvió cuesta abajo, sin frenos, hacia un lugar potencialmente hermoso o potencialmente angustioso.

Su hermana lo había desafiado a encarar la oscuridad del corazón humano, lo había desafiado a enfrentar la oscuridad que moraba silente dentro de él, de ella, _de ellos_.

Ella lo había herido y ahora, en su punto más bajo, cuando la desesperación amenazaba con destruirlo, las tenues huellas de su esencia intentaban consolarlo; como si se tratase de un fantasma que anhelaba expiar sus culpas.

Lincoln reprimió una carcajada al notar la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, ¡Dios!, ¡Lucy estaría tan orgullosa de él!

Y entonces, su nombre lo hizo abrir los ojos, de regreso a la realidad. Una mueca difícil de describir se formó en sus labios; tenía mucho en que pensar, las concepciones previas debían debatirse, nuevos planes debían diseñarse, era necesario…

"¡LINCOLN!", la aguda voz de cierta gemela recorrió cruelmente la casa Loud sobresaltando a todos sus habitantes y estremeciendo la espina dorsal del chico de nívea cabellera.

Él fijo con rapidez su vista en el reloj de manecillas que reposaba indiferente en la pared de su cuarto, aproximadamente las 7:16 p. m.

Sus latidos se detuvieron en el acto, se suponía que debía ayudar a la joven princesa a practicar para su próximo concurso de belleza, ¡y ya llevaba un minuto de retraso!

Se levantó de la cama con presura, más al querer dar un paso en dirección a la puerta, su pie izquierdo tropezó con su otro pie izquierdo y estuvo a punto de caer aparatosamente sobre el piso de su habitación.

Por suerte, logro recuperar el equilibrio en el último momento y salió corriendo en dirección a la fuente del anterior grito.

En su travesía acomodo una de las probetas que buscando llamar la atención se tambaleaba irresponsablemente en el borde de la bandeja que llevaba Lisa, esquivo hábilmente la tacleada de una enérgica Lynn y avanzo con el pecho a tierra para evitar ser salpicado por los disparos de pintura que intercambiaban unas muy entretenidas Lana y Lily.

Al terminar, se encontró parado frente a la puerta principal de la casa. En un movimiento sincronizado sujeto la redondeada perilla y respiro profundamente para recuperar el aliento.

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 7:18 p. m., eran ya tres minutos de retraso, tendría que recordar elogiar la deslumbrante belleza del pequeño _sunshine _que lo esperaba afuera, aún era muy joven como para permitir que el frió abrazo de la muerte reclamara su atribulada alma.

Contrario a lo que se pudiese pensar, él sonrió divertido ante ese último pensamiento.

Si, definitivamente _ella _estaría orgullosa.

Respiro con profundidad por segunda vez, alejando en el proceso todos los pesares y las dudas que pudiesen afectarle en su próxima misión, ya tendría tiempo para evaluar las ramificaciones de aquellos sentimientos que podrían, potencialmente, arruinar dos vidas.

Por ahora, una de sus hermanas lo necesitaba y… el reloj ya indicaba que el retraso era de cuatro minutos, su expectativa de vida se reducía dramáticamente a cada tic tac.

Dio vuelta a la perilla, abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

Fue recibido inmediatamente con la imagen de una serena Lola Loud que bebía con gracia el contenido de una taza de té; no tuvo ningún reparo en admitir que aquel era un hermoso retrato, las llamas que danzaban vengativas alrededor de la princesa de vestidos rosáceos eran, en definitiva, un buen toque.

Realzaban sus elegantes pómulos.

Con un último e inefable pensamiento Lincoln enderezo los hombros y recorrió con paso refinado los pocos metros que lo separaban de la doncella de rubios cabellos.

Al llegar a su destino, se hinco sobre su rodilla izquierda cual caballero y pidió disculpas por su inexcusable retraso.

"No te preocupes Linky", comenzó Lola. "Solo han pasado 5 minutos… 5 minutos de mi valioso tiempo de ensayo", su tono de voz carecía por completo de emoción.

Lincoln sintió que la sangre le huía del rostro; viniendo de ella, la apatía era mil veces peor que la ira.

"Ah, bien. Lo hecho, hecho esta", agregó con simpleza. "Ven, toma mi mano y vamos a practicar".

Durante un breve momento, algo tenso, no sucedió nada.

Así fue hasta que él se levantó y sujetó la delicada mano que le era ofrecida junto a una sonrisa sincera; estaba seguro de que no podía ser tan fácil y aun así, Lincoln aceptaría aquel gesto por lo que aparentaba ser.

Una dudosamente sencilla y cordial transición.

Después de todo, él apostaría su cordura, o le que quedaba de ella, en una última y anecdótica reflexión.

_Ese no podía ser el fin. No podía, ni siquiera, ser el principio del fin. Pero podía ser, posiblemente, el fin del principio._

* * *

Bueno, mi primer pensamiento:

¡Lincoln! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Solo tenías que responder con la verdad! Así, ¡yo sería feliz, tú serias feliz, ella sería feliz y ellos serían felices! ¡Pero no! ¡Te pudo más la mesura! Lo que, conociendo los posibles desenlaces que pueden derivarse de aceptar la realidad propuesta es, por supuesto, perfectamente comprensible. ¡Pero aun así, reitero lo dicho! ¡Lincoln, eres un idiota!

**~0~**

"_Cada mentira dicha te deja en deuda con la verdad. Tarde o temprano la deuda es pagada. Así es como explota un núcleo de reactor RBMK. Con mentiras"_. Valeri Legásov, [2019]. Chernobyl, Capitulo 5.

Con esa escena, cuya duración no excede los dos minutos, inicio este proyecto. Iba a ser un drabble: Lucy pregunta. Lincoln responde. Y luego, la primera parafrasea al segundo la frase de Legásov antes de marcharse.

¿Por qué termino entonces siendo 10 veces más extenso?

Lo cierto es que, en este punto, ya no lo recuerdo. Creo que simplemente continúe escribiendo; 500 palabras, 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 6000, 5502.

Es curioso cómo funciona la inspiración.

**~0~**

Por otro lado, sigo sin estar conforme con ciertas partes de este trabajo [consecuencias de ser una obra zombi]. No obstante, mi tiempo se ha agotado. El otro yo dictamino que esta historia debe que publicarse el 31 de Octubre o si no, tendría que esperar hasta el próximo Halloween. Ello no tiene sentido pues, esta no es una narración de terror. Lastimosamente, no puedo discutir con su impecable lógica.

Lucy Loud = 31 de Octubre.

Ese es un argumento que no puedo rebatir.

**~0~**

Ahora, dos preguntas. Sobre mi otra historia, _"Carboncillo"_.

Ya tengo una idea general sobre cómo construir el siguiente capítulo. Sin embargo, mi obsesión con ese particular relato es que, por el momento, planeo continuar utilizando únicamente pronombres y descripciones para referirme a los personajes; es decir, él seguirá siendo él, ella seguirá siendo ella y _ella _será _ella._

_Exempli gratia;_

Ella lo miró con cautela mientras él empezaba a tararear una melodía que se le hacia muy familiar. No pudo reconocerla en ese preciso momento pero, aquella era la canción que _ella _utilizaba para calmarla cuando el miedo se apoderaba de su persona en aquellos fríos y solitarios días de invierno.

¿Creen que hacerlo de ese modo podría resultar confuso para ustedes? ¿Preferirían que, en su lugar, me refiriese a los personajes por sus nombres, tal y como en esta historia?

Les agradezco de antemano sus respuestas.

**~0~**

Un saludo.

**_Dark's Loud Symphony._**


End file.
